hungry_lightsfandomcom-20200214-history
James C. Wyntehr
This article is not directly about Hungry Lights, Justin Bonitz, ''or ''From Windfall To Hell, and is part of Hungry Associates. ''To go back to the Hungry Lights Wiki home page, ''click here. James C. Wyntehr '(aka ''The Ferryman ''or ''"James") is an American author, graphic designer, artist, programmer, editor, aspiring producer, social media manager, entrepreneur, and an aspiring philanthropist. James is currently the head editor for the Hungry Lights Wiki, in association with his close friend Mewzen. He is also a moderator for the Hungry Lights Facebook group, the Hungry Lights YouTube livestreams, the Hungry Lights Reddit page, and the now defunct Hungry Lights Facebook page. Outside of the Hungry Lights community, he is a close friend of Justin Bonitz, and is a novelist currently working on his first story, which is to be the first book out of five in his series ''The Fifth Born King. Another of James' ventures started out as a series of poems called "My Corpse & I" which is now a work in progress music project by the same name. It features heavy elements of electronica and is currently available on his YouTube channel "James The Ferryman", listed as demos. In his personal life, he is a CEO of a small family-owned business started by his grandfather, and has future plans to expand the brand name, but for now is not too involved in its operation. Meeting Mewzen & r/HungryLights For more information, see the article for Mewzen. In July 2015, James met a redditor by the name of Mewzen whom had started the brand-new subreddit for Hungry Lights. At the time, the only community dedicated to Justin's music had been the subreddit for amnaeon, and in knowing it was quickly becoming irrelevant, James reached out to the moderator for the Hungry Lights Reddit page, meeting Mewzen. Over the next few months, James would become a moderator and would help build its infrastructure and design the art for it, while Mewzen handled most of the community moderation. During its furthering development, James reached out to Justin, gaining communication with him to better the Reddit page. The Reddit & Facebook Controversy By mid-August in 2015, the subreddit had been growing and with suggestion by James, Mewzen started a Facebook page, Twitter, and Instagram for Hungry Lights, and all with Justin's consent ''(he didn't care what they did at that point). It was around that time fans started mentioning and referencing "amnaeon," and at the time Justin wanted to eradicate all history of amnaeon. With his disdain for his old project in mind, they enforced that ideal, banning any reference to, or any posts regarding amnaeon across all social networks for Hungry Lights. The fans did not take too kindly to James and Mewzen's censorship and James ultimately left social media, only to work on things in the background and out of public view. He would not return to the Facebook page again because as of November, Justin requested it be shut down. Starting right before its closure and continuing for a while, several Hungry Lights fan groups grew in popularity on Facebook, quickly becoming rivals. '''The Hungry War on Facebook' As James stayed away from Facebook, working on improving the Reddit page, the two existing Hungry Lights fan-groups were going at each other. Mewzen had started the "official" group, by after the censorship controversy fans had become divided. The secondary group was ultimately ungoverned, with its admins apathetic to the fans. Both James and Mewzen made an effort in attempts to unify the two groups, but both were swiftly kicked out. Justin had felt that group did not represent Hungry Lights or even its fans, and they continued to refuse in cooperation. James removed himself entirely from that scene, deleting his Facebook account, and starting new one under a different name. After many arguments and infiltration of both groups, the conflict finally came to an end with a compromise made by Justin. Both groups were to be closed and he would start one. Although they put up a fight, an agreement to change their name was made, and a new permanent group was formed. Many controversies arose and quickly fell in the newly formed group, and talks of sabotage and treason among its appointed moderators floated about. Today, the Hungry Lights group that Justin created still stands as a testament to determination and strength, and currently is the platform of choice for many Hungry Lights faithfuls to communicate. And as it stands, it is a place where not only the biggest and smallest of fans can discuss Justin's media, but is also a place where they can talk to him directly, and maybe even argue with. As of July 31st, 2016, James, Mewzen, and Justin are the only moderators of the Facebook Group. Justin & The Outcast Through James' involvement in helping grow the Reddit community, and later helping start the Facebook page in August 2015, he was able to reach out to Justin. From July to early September of that year, he would communicate back and forth with Justin over YouTube's messaging system. Through their conversations a friendship formed between the two, and by September James would be talking to Justin through Skype. As James' and Justin's friendship grew, so did their friend-cricle, and Mewzen too became friends with Justin soon following. Over the next few months their inner-circle on Skype had grown and altogether, collaborations, ideas, events, pranks, and projects were planned and discussed. One of the ideas hatched inside this group was to make a podcast, eventually settling with the name "The Outcast". That November, their first attempt at making the podcast quickly fell apart as their scheduling and availability wavered, making the project implode. By December the group chat for The Outcast had been disbanded, and the idea faded to the back of their minds. The Outcast Premier Early in February 2016, Justin restarted The Outcast with an initiative to actually get it done. Every Sunday for thirteen weeks, an episode was recorded from a group Skype call. Justin edited every video and released them usually the Sunday following the group call, but towards the end of the first season, the videos were delayed in coming out. James is the only member of The Outcast to have been present in all thirteen episodes, with Justin missing only one, and Mewzen missing in a few. Within its cast of friends, James, Justin, and Mewzen were typically the most prominent speakers in each episode. They ended on thirteen episodes, similar to the run of a season in anime. Philosophy & Inspiration Over the course of a year, Justin and James discussed much, and many revelations were had by both parties. It was through the mutual understandings of each other and a shared interest in philosophy that allowed them growth. And as both James and Justin lived their lives individually and separately, there was never a time that one did not enjoy talking to the other. As Justin worked on his first novel, 'The Awry Ascent, James worked on his, Pillars of Sand & Ruin. With different styles in writing and different levels of skill in doing so, they would exchange ideas and discuss their works. On more than one occasion and without knowing the specific context to something in the other's story, either James or Justin would have a scene or scenario just like the other's. During the early development of Justin's album, Heavy Is The Crown, James suggested he use the title "From Windfall To Hell" which was at the time only the title of the song formerly released as "Nine Years later" when Justin was amnaeon. Justin explained that Heavy Is The Crown represented that album, but From Windfall To Hell would be better off as an overall title. At the time of James' suggestion, Justin's series for Hungry Lights was still called The Mourn.(left over from amnaeon) From their conversation, Justin came to the decision to make From Windfall To Hell his series' new name, around two weeks later. Justin also helped James with crucial things in his own writing, one being Justin advocating for the name The Fifth Born King, which is currently the name of James' series. Discography My Corpse & I ''' Written Works Released on Wattpad '''The Fifth Born King '''Series See Also * ''Justin Bonitz''' * ''Mewzen * Hungry Associates Category:Hungry Associates